


The Snow Suit

by FrenchRoast



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchRoast/pseuds/FrenchRoast
Summary: Rumbelle Secret Santa gift for sydnam. Prompt was "That wasn't meant to happen"Rumple and Belle get a rude awakening after enjoying a nice snowy evening together





	

“At this rate, the entire town is going to be two feet deep in snow,” Belle said as she stared out through the window. Flakes were falling at a furious pace, and the houses she could see down either side of the street already looked like they’d been frosted with vanilla icing. It looked like a fairy tale, and the irony wasn’t lost on her. “You don’t think we’ll be snowed in for too long, do you?”

Rumple finished placing a new log onto the fire and shut the little screen. “We’ll be fine. Even if I didn’t have magic, we’ve got a stockpile of firewood, a pantry full of canned goods, and plenty of ways to keep ourselves occupied,” he hinted. The firelight gleamed as Belle walked over from the window.

“You’ll have to keep me warm,” she said, reaching a hand out to him. He took it, and brought her in closer before stealing an easy kiss.

Rumple smirked. “I think I know just the trick.”

\-----

The happy couple awoke the next morning to the sound of the doorbell, and then the sound of keys in the door. They were still in a cuddly heap on the floor of the library, with only a blanket for cover. Rumple wasn’t entirely sure of the route they’d taken that had ended with them in the library, but he did know it had involved most of the rooms in the house.

Not the bathrooms, though. The tiles were just too chilly to the touch this time of year.

“Dad?”

“Grandpa?”

“Oh, no,” Belle squealed as they heard footsteps advancing from the front door. “I completely forgot I invited them over for breakfast!”

“Them? Breakfast?”

“Neal and Henry. Breakfast, the food you eat in the morning,” Belle quipped.

Rumple shot up and grabbed a throw pillow from the reading chaise. “I’ll hold them—“

“Dad? Belle?!” Neal rounded the corner that opened into the library, and found himself facing a sight he hadn’t exactly expected. His first instinct was to gape at the sight of his father using a pillow as a cover-up while Belle was on the floor with a blanket around her. Luckily for Henry, Neal’s second (and almost as immediate) instinct was to turn and stop Henry from going far enough to see anything happening in the library.

“Why don’t you get the, uh, the kettle on, Henry?” Neal said before Henry rounded the same corner he had just rounded. “I want to have a word with your grandpa and Belle before breakfast.”

“Okay!” Henry was thankfully oblivious as he made his way to the kitchen at the other end of the house. _That’s probably a first,_ Neal thought to himself. He turned to face the situation in the library. Belle had now wrapped the blanket around herself and his father, and they were… _oh my god_ , they were giggling.

“What the hell, guys?”

“I forgot you were coming over,” Belle explained. “And last night was…well, it was a good night for snuggling.”

“Seriously. Is this what every breakfast invitation is going to be like? Your grandson almost saw you naked as a, as a jaybird! Emma’s gonna kill me! And Regina—”

“Come now, Baelfire. After all, you’re the ones who let yourselves into the house. You know this house is warded so most people can’t even come inside here, key or no key.”

“I—okay, fair point.”

“Let us go get decent and we’ll do breakfast like you and Belle planned,” Rumple said. “We don’t have to say anything to Emma or Regina, the boy didn’t see anything.”

“And maybe you can even convince your father,” Belle said as she side-bumped Rumple, “to help you and Henry build a snowman after breakfast. I think it would be good for him.”

“Good for Henry or my dad?” Neal muttered, but he knew who Belle meant. His father could do with some fun that wasn’t…what he’d just walked in on.

“Grandpa’s going to help build a snowman?!” Henry’s voice piped up from down the hall. He was advancing. Neal charged out of the library towards his son, providing just enough distraction for Belle and Rumplestiltskin to make their escape to the bedroom upstairs.

“Maybe!” Neal squeaked, leading Henry back towards the kitchen. “But we’ll have to make sure he’s in a really good mood. Let’s make his favorite tea so it’s waiting when he gets down here.”

Upstairs, Belle and Rumple began to throw on clothes. Not wanting to ruin anything while making breakfast, Belle had begun to don some stylish flannel pjs and a robe. Rumple, on the other hand, started to get into his signature suit and tie. Belle clucked her tongue at him. “You can’t build a snowman in that.”

“What am I supposed to wear then?”

“Surely you’ve got a sweater?”

“Nope.” Rumple shrugged his shoulders as if to say “oh well,” though they both knew quite well that he wasn’t really all that sad about not having a sweater. “Would that I did, but I don’t.”

Belle smirked. “Oh yes you do.”

“What?”

“I bought you one. Just in case.” She began rummaging in the drawers of her wardrobe.

“You think you can trick the beast?!” Rumple asked in mock indignation. They both knew this was probably the third time Belle had been able to pull this kind of wardrobe trick on Rumple. He could see the future, but not, apparently, any of the times Belle was going to get him to wear things he would never in a million years choose to wear if she hadn’t talked him into it. First it was the American flag swimsuit, then the couple’s Halloween costume, and now…

And now, Belle produced a truly…spectacular sweater. It was black cashmere, and would have been very tasteful, except for the picture of a sparkly tie that was woven into it, giving the appearance of a sweater…suit. Belle pressed a button on the bottom hem of the sweater, and LEDs lit up the tie portion of the sweater. There were matching sweater pants.

Rumple blinked several times. Truly, this was a terrifying realm that the Dark Curse had brought them all to. “If you want me to wear that, you’re going to owe me a favor. Probably several.”

Belle walked up to Rumple, slowly. Confidently. As though she already knew she had won. She held the sweater up against his chest. The green and red glow of the lights pulsated as the librarian leaned in to whisper in his ear:

“Wear this sweater for one day, while making a snowman with your grandson, and I won’t buy you any of the suitjamas I saw online.”

Rumple’s eyes widened. Oh god, there were more of these suit clothing combos out there? “Deal,” he said, quickly donning the sweater suit, and darting downstairs to get breakfast going.

Belle smiled. He really should’ve rephrased that deal. After all…there was no reason why Henry couldn’t buy his grandfather a pair of suitjamas for Christmas.

 


End file.
